The Worst Year Ever
by Princess Yami Amara
Summary: Kurama's mother is making life hard for him. Can he survive her future plans?
1. The Boyfriend and new transformation

The Worst Year Ever

************************************************************************************************************

"Suiichi I'm home!" Shiori called out. It had started off as a normal day. Suiichi had gotten up and gone to school and his mother had rushed off to work like always. Only Suiichi had a bad feeling about this day in particular.

"What's wrong kitsune?" His friend Hiei asked him from where he was sitting on the bed. His other "friends" Yusuke Urameshi and Kuwabara Kazuma were sitting on his floor listening quietly.

"I don't know. Something just feels off right now. I'm upstairs in my room mother." he called back. He could hear her as she walked upstairs to his room. Poking her head in Kurama's room she smiled.

"Hi there! Suiichi could you come downstairs there's someone I want you to meet." Looking startled Kurama followed his mother downstairs and immediately caught sight of the man on the couch. He was as old as his mother and was wearing a black suit. His black hair was neatly pulled back, his light green eyes could be seen sparkling, and Kurama could smell the hair spray he used in his hair that morning. Walking over Kurama gave this stranger the hardest glare he could muster. 

"Hello. My name is Michael Chan."

"Suiichi Minamino." he stated coldly. Michael drew his hand back in slight discomfort. Looking at Shiori he smiled.

"So are we going?"

"Just let me get changed and we can be on our way."

"Wait a minute where are you going?" Kurama asked.

"On a date to the movies and then dinner. After that we are going to go to the fair that just opened up downtown yesterday." Shiori said. 

"When did this happen and when did you meet him?" Kurama asked as he followed his mother upstairs. Passing his bedroom he could hear Yusuke and the others moving around to hear what was going on.  
"Suiichi! Why all the questions?"

"Because I want to make sure that he isn't going to hurt you!"

"Well I met him a month ago and we have been talking a lot and he just asked me this morning. Do you not want me to have a life? Don't you want a father?"

"No I don't want a father! Are you trying to say that you need a life outside of me? That you need someone else in it? When I was younger you said that I was the only man in your life after dad died!" He ranted. 

"Suiichi listen to me. I fell in love and nothing you do can stop that! Now we are going on our date! Behave!"

"I can't! Once you mate you aren't allowed to get a new mate. It is the physical law of nature! This isn't fair and I won't allow it." Shiori spun around at Kurama's outburst.

"Now you listen here Suiichi. This is the human world. In the demon world that may be how it works, but in the human world you are allowed to get new mates if one dies or you split up. Now go to your room. I don't want to hear another word from you for the rest of the night. Do you understand?" she said in a voice that could make Hiei run for cover. Kurama stood there for about two minutes before he ran into his room and grabbed his coat. Running out of the house he quickly ran to Genkai's for some training to help cool him down. Looking behind him he saw Yusuke and the others following. By the time he was up the stairs he realized that to stop his mother from dating Michael he couldn't talk to her. He would have to destroy the root of the problem.

"Kurama! Why in hell did you run out of the house?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I had to get out of the house," he simply stated. Walking over to the temple door he knocked loudly. When the door opened they saw not Genkai as they had hoped but Yukina.

"Yukina!" they all gasped. Hiei was the most surprised.

"Hello. Genkai is in the woods behind the house. Hiei may I speak to you for a minute?"

"Yes." he said. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama walked outside where as Hiei followed Yukina inside.

Inside the temple……..

"Hiei you could have told me that you were my brother."

"No I couldn't have. I would have lost my jagan eye and I couldn't do that. That means that it would have been harder to find you and I wanted to keep it as simple as possible that way I could have more time to rescue you if you had gotten hurt. Besides I don't think you would enjoy having an armed body guard follow you around everywhere."

"You're right Hiei. Now let's go find out what has the kitsune worried." Hiei nodded and they followed the others steps outside. 

Kurama couldn't slow down. All of the training was cooling him down. Genkai on the other hand was starting to refuse to attack him. All of a sudden though everyone watched as a cacoon of vines surrounded Kurama and a wall of dangerous plants grew on every side of the cacoon. This effectively kept everyone out and Kurama in. Hiei and Yukina ran to their sides to try and figure out a way in. As the wall of dangerous vines disappeared they realized that three hours had passed from the time it appeared until the time it began to disappear. As the wall finally disappeared they saw the biggest, most beautiful rose they had ever saw in the yard. As it bloomed they noticed the figure standing in the middle of the rose. Smirking at them was the ever so devious Youko Kurama. Yukina just stared in wonder at the Youko. Hiei walked forward as he jumped down and kinked his neck. 

"Hello Hiei. Why are you staring at me? I have only merged and regained all of my power without having to use the juice of the fruit of the past life. So how about we go for another round Genkai?" he asked still smirking.

"No way! I'm going up against Kurama. I actually want to fight him now!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama nodded and turned towards the spirit detective.  
"All right but it is your funeral."

"I have already been through that. Now let's fight." Squaring off the two combatants got into fighting positions. Yusuke started off by throwing a punch at Kurama who dodged it very easily. Kurama then thrusted his leg out catching Yusuke off guard and hit him squarely across the chest. Flying backwards he crashed right into a tree. Standing up he grinned and flew at Kurama with his fist back. This time he was going to fake a punch to Kurama's face and then send his other fist towards his stomach. Kurama though foiled this by completely dodging both attacks. Then he sent another of his own. This time the punch he threw hit Yusuke right in the stomach sending him back into the tree.

Yusuke stood up and wiped a little blood off of his mouth. He had barely started to fight and Kurama was already beating him. Kurama just stood there haughtily too. Then he got an idea. Pulling his finger up he fired off a spirit gun and then as Kurama dodged it he sent an assault of kicks and punches towards him. Kurama was able to dodge all but the last blow. The last blow, which was a spinning kick, sent him flying into the tree behind him. Getting up he wiped some grass from his clothes and then looked up. 

"Nice kick. You really would have hurt me if I hadn't managed to block at the last second." Yusuke stared in shock. All of his hits had missed and the one that did hit got blocked. All of a sudden he fired off three shotguns in a row. Kurama though didn't even move. Pulling out his rose whip he started to swing it in a circle effectively stopping the attack. Yusuke started to growl when none of his attacks worked. Pulling his fist up he threw it right into Kurama's face. This time though Kurama had no time to block. Sailing backwards he did a handspring at the last minute to avoid damage. Wiping blood off of his face he stood up and was about to attack when Genkai called and end to the fight.

"Why are you stopping us old lady?" Yusuke asked a little annoyed that she had intervened on the fight.

"I don't feel like watching you two pull each other limb from limb. Now if you don't mind it is midnight and I wish to get some sleep," she said walking back into the house as if they weren't even there. Kurama turned back to his human form and began to walk back home. When he got there though he saw Michael pull away from the curb. Growling slightly he walked into the house. His mother was sitting on the couch looking through an old picture book. 

"Mother?" he asked quietly.

"Oh Suiichi you're home. I thought you had run away because of what I said. I'm sorry I was upset. You really don't want a father do you?"

"No I don't. I want it to stay the way it is. Just the two of us. I like it this way."

"I know Suiichi. I want it to stay this way to. But we have to allow for change. That way we can leave the past behind us and move on to the future. So what do you say? Will you give Michael a fair chance?"

"NO!" he exclaimed running to his room. Locking the door behind him he fell onto his pillow crying. 

One week later………………….

"Mother are you going out to see him again?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. You are still grounded though for what happened the last time that he came over though. That means no friends over, no TV, no telephone, and absolutely no leaving the house." The last time Michael had been over he had hit him in the face for kissing his mother. Michael had to be sent to the emergency room for a busted nose. Groaning Kurama walked into his room and slammed the door.

"I change that. No leaving your bedroom unless you have to pee. I will get you something to eat when I get back home. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother." Kurama said rolling his eyes. Sitting at his desk he began to do his homework, when he remembered that his math book was in the living room.

"Mother! Can I come downstairs to get my math book?"

"NO. You can get it when you come down to eat."

"But mother I have a math test tomorrow and I have to study."

"You have one minute." Raising his eyebrow Kurama used all of his speed to run downstairs. Halfway up he heard his mother yell up to him.

"Five seconds." Kurama did a back flip and landed in his room as his mother yelled that he better be in his room. Sitting back in his chair he heard Hiei knock on the window. Raising a piece of paper he shook his head. The paper read,

_Hiei I am still grounded. I can't let you in. I'm sorry. Do forgive me! Kurama._

Shaking his head Hiei tapped again. Again Kurama shook his head no and then heard the reason that Hiei wanted in so badly. Outside it was thundering and lightening and it was also down pouring. Whimpering slightly Kurama shook his head again and jumped backwards when his window exploded. Looking to his door he shook his head as his mother ran in. Looking at the window she noticed that the glass was all over the floor and Hiei was sitting on the windowsill shaking and shivering.

Kurama ran over and tightly hugged Hiei in an attempt to warm him up. 

"Hiei I'm sorry but Suiichi is grounded and can't have friends over." Shiori said. Hiei looked up and growled at her and then sneezed at Kurama. Running over to his closet he pulled out a long and heavy sweater and set it down next to Hiei. He then pulled Hiei's jacket off and then yanked Hiei's pants off and yanked the sweater over Hiei's head. He then laid Hiei down in his bead and covered him up. He then turned to his mother and smirked.

"Sorry but I can't leave Hiei out in this weather. Nor can I leave him in those wet clothes. He will catch pneumonia. Besides it is not like we are going to talk. Hiei's sound asleep." Shiori just glared slightly and left when Michael reappeared. Kurama knew he should have told his mother the date, but why tell your superstitious mother that it was Friday the thirteenth?

************************************************************************************************************

Hi there! Sorry I would have done this sooner but I had a problem with my Internet connection that just recently got fixed.


	2. The horror and punishment

The Punishment

**************************************************************************************************************************

When Hiei woke up he realized that he was pretty warm. Looking around he saw what appeared to be a blanket. Shaking his head and smiling he pulled the blanket down to see Kurama's room. Crawling out of the bed he looked down to see one of Kurama's shirts. Finding his own clothes in the dryer he got dressed and walked downstairs. Sitting at the table quietly he waited for Kurama and Shiori to get up. It was only 6:30 in the morning after all. Looking around he remembered the events from last night. He then thought about what Shiori had said about Kurama being grounded. Shaking his head he was about to get up when Shiori walked downstairs. 

"Good morning Hiei. Did you sleep well?" she asked tiredly.

"I guess." he responded and then thought of something. "Why is the kitsune grounded?"

"He wasn't behaving and he would stop misbehaving when he was asked so I had to take disciplinary actions. He was also told he wasn't allowed to have friends over. So after breakfast I am afraid that you will have to leave." Hiei was about to voice his protest when Kurama walked into the kitchen sleepily. Tripping over nothing, Kurama managed to make it to the table without killing himself. Sitting down he slammed his head down in an attempt to go back to sleep. Hiei laughed and then pulled his head up. Looking into Kurama's eyes he managed to use his telepath abilities on him to find out how he had been misbehaving. After he was done he looked up to Shiori and grimaced.

"He was voicing his opinion and he was only trying to protect you. I think that you owe him an apology and should listen to him once and awhile. So what do you say?" he said in a clear and strong voice. Shiori looked up at him in surprise. Then she went back to pulling out everything that she would need for breakfast. After she had everything out she began to cook it. Hiei looked down in his lap and thought about what he had just said. Kurama was thinking about what Hiei said and about what had happened. By the time that breakfast was ready and on the table, an uneasy silence had fallen over the table. Eating silence they realized that someone had to speak. Thinking about what they were going to say, Kurama and Hiei helped to clean up the table. By the time that they reached the door everyone had thought about what they were going to say.

"Well see you in about a week Hiei. I hope that you don't miss Suiichi to much while you are un-able to come here." Shiori said politely.

"Mother! Hiei come back anytime you wish. Mother is just being a really big _harath_. Sides I enjoy your company. Please come back and see me! I don't think I could stand this torture more than I have to."

"I'll consider your offer. Okay? Just think. At least she's not being a _femitie._ So I got to go," he said running off into the night. As soon as he was out of ear shot Kurama turned to look at his mother and glared at her.

"How dare you tell my friends when they can and can not come around here. You know mother a little while ago I was thinking about some things and I thought that after what Hiei said earlier you would have changed your mind, but now I see that you are just trying to control my life. Stay out of it! I can run my life just fine the way I want to!" he yelled and then ran upstairs to his room. Closing the door behind him Kurama began to think of a way out of this sticky situation that he had just put himself in. Sitting down at his desk he began to list the pros and cons of what had just happened. An hour later he was done. His list looked a little like this:

Pros:

1) Mother may let me lead my own life

2) Mother may listen to me

3) I finally talked back to my mother

Cons:

1) I talked back to my mother

2) She may kick me out

3) Mother may never let me see Hiei again

4) Mother will probably hate me for the rest of my life

5) Mother may never talk to me

6) Mother may make me move out of the country so that I can't see Hiei again

7) Mother may extend my punishment 

8) My punishment may not let up until I die!

9) Mother may not let me out of the house again

10) Mother may never let me have another friend again

11) Mother may make me get married to some girl! (Ewe!)

12) Mother may die tomorrow and I'll never get a chance to apologize!

13) Mother may never forgive me.

Looking down at his list Kurama sighed and decided to get some sleep. Crawling into bed he fell asleep almost immediately. 

Two hours later…….

Looking in on Kurama Shiori smiled. He was sleeping. Leaving a note of where she was going to be on his dresser she closed the door and left.

Much much later………

Kurama bolted awake having the feeling that something was wrong. Finding the note he crumpled it up and then sat down. He sat by the window for about a half an hour before realizing that he was hungry. Walking downstairs he made something to eat and then took it upstairs to actually eat it. Sitting down next to the window he stared outside and began to think about all the times that he had spent with his mother. Leaning back against the window he stared at the stars until they became blurry dots in the sky. Falling to sleep he began to dream about all the things that he had done with his mother when he was younger. 

A shadow moved out of the unused bathroom and crept down the hall to the young boy's room. Peeking inside he realized that the tranquilizer had worked and that the boy was out cold. Picking him up he escaped the house and left a sheet of paper behind.

After kissing her boyfriend goodnight Shiori walked up to the front it weird that the front door was open at 1:30 in the morning. Walking into the hallway she picked something up. A scream could be heard all the way down the street.

Yusuke and the others were walking down to Kurama's in the morning to get him for school. When they turned onto the street they noticed that Kurama's house was swarmed with cop cars. Yusuke ran up to the house and began to question the police about what was happening. After getting several futile attempts he walked over to Shiori to ask her.

"It was awful Yusuke! Just awful! They were in the hallway and I touched one of them!"

"What was awful? What was in the hallway?" Yusuke almost shouted at her. But all he got was the same tired old line of it was in the hallway. Walking back over Yusuke shook his head as everyone asked what was going on. Shrugging he followed Shiori to the hospital and finally got the information he needed. 

"They were all cut up and they were all in my living room. All of my neighbors. Did you find my son? Did you find Suiichi?" Shiori was just about hysterical.

"No ma'm we did not find your son. There was no one else in the house. Now what time did you get home?"

"Around 1:30 in the morning."

"And when did you leave?"

"Around 11:00 in the morning."

"Have you and your son had problems recently?"

"Yes. He was really upset when I started to date about a week ago. He threw a fit and I had to punish him. He was confined to his room. I want him found!" Shiori screamed at the officer.

"I assure you that every cop out there is looking for him. Now do you think that he could have gotten really mad at you and done this as a form of rebellion? Then afterwards he ran away?" the cop suggested. The look in Shiori's eyes apparently scared the cop into getting off of the topic. Nodding Yusuke walked away now that he had all the information that he needed. Walking up to Genkai's temple he sat down as everyone else sat down.

"So what is this all about?" Hiei asked impatiently.

"First of all Kurama's missing and someone butchered all of his neighbors. Second of all the police think that Kurama did it and then ran away. Third I think that he is danger." 

"First off I don't blame the Kitsune if he did butcher his neighbors they were all a bunch of annoying nigens. Secondly I wouldn't blame him if he did run away. Thirdly I doubt he is in any trouble. Kurama can take care of himself. Besides he's a demon he'll be just fine." Hiei murmured. Yusuke shook his head. 

"No you don't understand Hiei. I really think that we have to investigate this matter further. You know if you don't want to come I will investigate myself. You don't have to come with." Turning he looked at Koenma who had also come to the meeting.

"I think that we should check this out I'm real worried about him. That's not normal okay! I barely worry about myself half a chance so at least give me the acknowledgement that I need to at least check this out. I know that Kurama is in some danger and it is necessary to help him."

"I give you permission to go after Kurama. I do hope that you are serious about this and not wasting our time though. If you are I will have to punish you. Now go ahead Yusuke start your investigation. Hiei I would like you to go with him!" Koenma said loud enough for him to hear him. Grunting his acknowledgment Hiei stood up and followed Yusuke out the door. Groaning Hiei followed Yusuke to Kurama's house. Slipping inside they began to look around. Hiei walked towards the bedroom and stopped halfway towards the staircase. Picking something up he looked at Yusuke and nodded towards the door. Nodding they walked back to the temple with the item in their hands.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry it took so long. But I just got my Internet back up today. I thought that you would like the new chapter. Please give me a response so I know that people still like my story. Oh by the way the word _harath _is a cuss word in the Makai. The word _femitie _is an insult. They are both from the Makai language that I came up with since there is no actual proof of the Makai language. Ja ne!


End file.
